knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Dun Vor
'''Dun Vor '''is a territory of Khaz Modan, under the rule of the Council of Three Hammers and the Thane of Clan Steelbeard. Geography Dun Vor lies in the mountains above the northeastern Wetlands, below the Twilight Highlands. It is a hilly plateau, thickly forested and cool year-round, despite the nearby swamp. The plateau is embraced by the mountains, and at its center is the Izor Loch. The city of Dun Vor itself, and Old Dun Vor (near the town of Digdur) are built back into the mountain caverns. Culture After centuries of self induced near isolation following the War of Three Hammers and even somewhat before the dwarves of Clan Steelbeard can be best described as black sheep of Clan Bronzebeard. After the war, Clan Steelbeard wasn’t in any shape to get involved in any conflict that may have followed due to serious lack of supplies.In the interest of keeping his clan safe from harm, Thane Jorvik Steelbeard put his clan in a state of near isolation only sending out the occasional trader to gather supplies. For the next two centuries they stayed out of dwarven politics the best they could and focused on improving life in the valley. As time went on in the valley an outsider might have noticed the changes that took place in the clan from the ever so strict Bronzebeard Clan they were to more of this black sheep of one they’ve become. Instead of the council doing most of the decision making more power was given to the thane and eventually their word carried more weight. Also instead of disputes being settled through some form of legal process disputes were instead settled by honor based dueling system where it perfectly normal for someone to call another out on the basis of defending their honor. They’ve developed their own holidays such as the Craft Festival and the Rosteg and truth be told they never celebrate Hallow’s End because they had never heard of it. Something also worth noting they value their craftsmen to a point of being ludicrous. Without the need to be so devoted to military pursuits the dwarves of the valley practiced their crafts and became masters at them. Specifically masonry the Steelbeard's took to it like one does to breathing and became well known for their skills in the area and most can agree they are masters of this craft. Through these sorts of things the Steelbeard’s drifted further and further away from being like most Bronzebeard Clans. For the most part whenever the rare occasion of an outsider entering the valley does occur they descriptions paint not as they expected when meeting dwarves. They’ve mainly been described as cold to outsiders but eventually they'll open up and are quite welcoming as long as you drink. Some descriptions paint them as almost barbaric in nature with their wild parties and their system of honor being not all what expected and some simply calling them very much an example of controlled chaos. History Currently Category:Locations Category:WIP